


Barbe à papa

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, canon complient, juste des choupis qui sont choupis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Le trio alsacien a décidé de traîner Virgil dans une fête foraine et de lui faire découvrir certaines choses.
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Barbe à papa

De son propre avis, Virgil était un homme de goût. Il aimait la bonne chère (mais raffinée, tout de même), les alcools délicats (ou puissants, ou....), les vêtements de qualité et les lits confortable. Il aimait également la bonne compagnie de personnes d'aussi bon goût que lui, de préférence féminines, séduisantes, intelligentes et sensibles à ses charmes. Les plaisirs de la vie, disait-il, étaient toujours plus savoureux quand ils étaient appréciés en bonne compagnie. Il avait ainsi goûté tous les vins les plus délicieux, visité les plus beaux endrotis avec les plus belles demoiselles à son bras, profité des plus beaux après-midi de l'été au bord d'étangs et dans des parcs, une bouteille de champagne au frais, et les plus agréables nuits sous les étoiles, l'herbe fraîche sous sa tête, le poids de sa compagne pensant agréablement sur son épaule, et les étoiles au-dessus d'eux pour seule couverture. Des moments dont chacun méritait d'être prélevé, précieusement, et préservé avec soin. 

Jamais, au grand jamais, un homme du monde tel que lui n'aurait accepté de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans des endroits bruyants, envahis de monde, avec des personnes qui ne partageaient pas ses goûts. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait comment, il se retrouvait à présent au milieu du pandémonium que Malo désignait sous le nom de "fête foraine". Bien sûr, s'était-il insurgé quand Nora lui en avait parlé, il savait ce qu'était une fête foraine, même s'il n'y était jamais allé. Ce n'était pas son genre de promenade, il préférait les endroits beaucoup plus raffinés, mais oui, il savait ce que c'était.

Non, il ne savait pas du tout. Aucun article dans un journal, aucune photo sur un joli papier glacé n'aurait pu le préparer à ce... maelström. Les gens qui se déplaçaient en groupes et le bousculaient tout le temps, la cacophonie de cris et de musique qui finissait par ne plus faire qu'un vacarme sans nom, les odeurs, sucrées, salées, métalliques, qui venaient de toute part.... Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà tourné les talons et mis une bonne dizaine de kilomètres entre cet endroit maudit et lui. 

Mais voilà, ça ne tenait pas qu'à lui. Malo avait proposé cette petite sortie en groupe "pour les dépoussiérer un peu", et Nora avait approuvé. Mais surtout, à son grand étonnement, Jean-Marie avait paru.... intéressé. Il ne l'avait manifesté que d'un haussement d'épaules et un vague "ouais, pourquoi pas", mais il y avait eu une certaine étincelle dans son regard, que Virgil ne voyait généralement que lorsqu'il s'intéressaiet à l'un de ses moteurs. Il avait eu l'air presque.... heureux ? Et forcément, Virgil n'avait pas pu y résister, et il avait accepté de les accompagner. Et il s'en mordait les doigts, maintenant, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture ou la menace de lui faire porter des bottes trop petites. Et donc, il suivait, faisant de son mieux pour donner l'impression qu'il appréciait cet enfer qui semblait fait rien que pour lui.

A quelques pas devant lui, Malo, JM et Nora s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un chariot en bois, visiblement très intéressés par ce qui s'y passait à en juger par leur piaillements de joie. La foule empêchait Virgil de voir ce qu'ils pourraient bien préparer. Au bout d'une longue minute passée à subir la musique du manège à côté de lui, Jean-Marie revint vers lui (ou dans sa direction générale), une chose bien étrange en main. C'était rose, brumeux, enroulé autour d'un bâton, et ça avait l'air de lui plair, parce qu'il avait l'air.... presque heureux. De nouveau, la petite étincelle brillait dans son regard, faisant battre le coeur de Virgil un tout petit peu plus vite.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête dans sa direction. 

Jean-Marie fronça les sourcils, et Virgil dut se rappeler qu'il devait faire attention à sa formulation ; le français était une langue plus complexe que l'anglais, et traduire ses questions au plus simple avait tendance à les rendre brutales. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? reprit-il, avec son sourire charmeur.

L'expression de Jean-Marie ne changea pas - au temps pour le charme - mais il répondit tout de même :

\- De la barbe à papa.

\- Barbe à....? Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas tellement l'air d'une barbe. Ou bien vos papas ont des barbes roses ?

Jean-Marie roula des yeux. 

\- Je peux essayer ? demanda Virgil.

\- Tu peux t'acheter ta propre barbe à papa.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi. Mean boy. 

Jean-Marie allait répondre, l'envoyer sur les roses comme d'habitude, mais il fut interrompu par Malo, qui lui tendit un autre bâton surmonté cette fois d'une masse blanche. Virgil l'accepta avec un sourire, examina la chose un instant. Ca n'avait pas l'air difficile à manger, à en juger par ce que faisaient les autres. Il se décida à se lancer, prenant une bouchée prudente. C'était.... très étrange. Léger comme un nuage, la friandise se dissout immédiatement, laissant dans sa bouche un goût très sucré. 

\- C'est délicieux, s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez vraiment des choses intéressantes ici.

Les autres reprirent leur route, savourant leur sucrerie, mais Jean-Marie continuait de le fixer bizarrement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Virgil.

\- Tu en as sur le nez.

En effet, un petit morceau de la barbe à papa lui avait échappé.

\- Et alors ? You wanna kiss it better ? 

Jean-Marie lui mit un coup pas très délicat sur le bras.

\- Arrête ! grogna-t-il. Je sais pas ce que tu as dit, mais je sais que c'était stupide !

Il suivit sa soeur, l'expression de nouveau fermée, mais l'effet en était franchement gâché par le sucre qui était resté accroché au coin de sa bouche. Virgil sourit et le suivit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se proposer pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser.... dès que Jean-Marie n'aurait plus de bâton à portée de main.


End file.
